


My Shinobi || Naruto Characters x Reader Collection

by EmmzyPlayz



Category: Naruto
Genre: ANBU - Freeform, Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Acts of Kindness, Anbu Uchiha Itachi, Attraction, Character Death, Child!Obito, Childhood, Childhood Friends, Cold, Cold Weather, Crushes, Crying, Dancing, Dango, Death, Dinner, Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Flowers, Forehead Kisses, Freezing, Gentle Kissing, Girlfriend, Help, Helping, Hokage, Hugging, Hugs, Jealousy, Kazekage - Freeform, Kindness, Kissing, Last Kiss, Leaving Home, Love Confessions, M/M, Makeout Paradise, Making Out, Manga & Anime, Mangekyou Sharingan, Men Crying, Missions, Mochi, Mornings, Multi, Paperwork, Partnership, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Rescue, Rescue Missions, Sashimi, Secret Relationship, Sharingan, Shyness, Slapping, Sleeping Together, Slow Dancing, Snow, Strangulation, Surprises, Tears, Third Shinobi War, Unrequited, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, War, Winter, Young Love, Young!Obito, assisting, compliments, departure, fast dancing, ryo - Freeform, savior, villagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:57:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 11,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10080329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmzyPlayz/pseuds/EmmzyPlayz
Summary: Hey guys, just a notice: I will be on hiatus for a while, but uploading at random, so weekly updates may or may not happen! My apologies!-Emmy





	1. Madara x Fem!Reader || Equals

Madara x Fem!Reader || Equals  
  
  
Never in his life had he met someone whom he considered to be on the same level as him in strength, speed, or stamina. Before seeing her he’d thought only his brother was somewhat close to his level and even she rivaled him. Her name was (y/n), a shinobi he’d met on the battlefield and fought against during the war. That was where he’d learned of her power and how remarkable the girl was. Even if only having fought for a fleeting time, she’d proven to him that she was a worthy opponent. Unfortunately for the Uchiha, he had tried seeking her out after the war, but it had been fruitless. It seemed as though no one had heard of such a girl by that name, and Madara was starting to question if it’d been a dream. Had he been so lustful for the battlefield and a worthy opponent that he’d imagined her in his sleep?  
The Uchiha could only wonder at this, but he soon came to denial of such a thought. She’d been real alright. He was certain of it. It’d felt all too real say it wasn’t. He remembered the clang of their swords, the smell of blood and death from bodies that littered the battlefield, the fresh green grass beneath their feet stained crimson. He could clearly remember her (e/c) eyes and that smirk on her lips. He let out a frustrated sigh as yet another day of searching was once again useless. The girl was nowhere to be found, and he was getting close to giving up on her. However, he felt deep down he couldn’t for he knew he’d never find anyone like her that matched him in such ways. He had to have her for his own. “Still looking for imaginary friends, brother?” asked a voice, and Madara looked over to see his younger brother.  
“Izuna,” said Madara. “She isn’t imaginary.”  
“Yet no one seems to have heard of this, (y/n),” reminded the younger male.  
“She could be of another village,” retorted Madara.   
“You know, even though father believes you, the clan has been talking. They believe you to be crazy,” said Izuna.  
“What?”  
“I’m being facetious. Anyhow, how do you propose you’ll find this woman?”  
“I believe she will come to me.”  
  
Izuna went silent at this claim. He wished not to attempt at crushing his dreams by objecting to this, but he also found it to be pointless on Madara’s part to make such an assumption. He’d never seen his brother act this desperate for someone however, and he wondered just what potential he’d seen in the girl he’d claimed to have fought. He shook his head before turning away from the elder Uchiha brother. “I wish you luck. I just hope she is not a member of _their_ clan,” said Izuna as he walked off into the compound. The long haired male closed his coal colored eyes as he drew in a breath before releasing it. If she was, he knew he’d have hell to pay for wanting someone like her considering she was an enemy. If that was the case, the clan really would call him insane. With a click of his tongue he turned on the balls of his feet before following after where Izuna had vanished to.  
  
\--  
  
Night came rather swiftly as the Uchiha walked outside the main compound. He was deep in thought over the female he’d encountered still, and he found himself incapable of focusing on much else much to his displeasure. He let out an irritated growl before suddenly freezing. His eyes swiftly changed to a bright red as the three tomoe in his eyes swirled at the sudden activation of his Sharingan. An amused hum escaped from the mystery person’s lips near his ear before a feminine giggle followed up. “My, my, you’re using those eyes just for me? I’m honored,” said the girl, and he smiled.  
“You’re worthy enough for me to use them,” he countered as he turned to look upon the shorter female.  
“Woah…did the great _Madara Uchiha_ say I am worthy?” she gasped almost mockingly as her eyes shot him a playful tone.  
The Uchiha was not amused with her words and his tone was sharp as he spoke, “Why are you here, (y/n)?”  
“Because word is you’ve been looking for me,” she replied as she twirled some of her (h/c) hair in her fingers. “Is there any reason for this, _Uchiha_?”  
“Yes, in fact, there is,” he replied curtly as he reached out a gloved hand and touched her cheek which made her freeze.  
“…I see…” she said stiffly and looked away.   
“Is something the matter, (y/n)?” he teased as a smile tugged at his lips. “What happened to your earlier boldness?”  
“Nothing,” she said defensively as she looked at him again. “But Uchiha, I hope you know I am not one to simply give into another’s fantasies and allow them to indulge themselves. I’m not some trophy to be kept at your side and discarded when I am of no use to you anymore. If you do happen to have me, I will not be treated as rubbish, but as an equal.”  
“Who said I’d do such a thing?” he scoffed.  
“I know how men are, Uchiha. I’ve witnessed and experienced such things one can only fathom, and I refuse to be treated in such a way ever again,” she said and the man tensed as the strange need to make whoever had harmed this girl suffer entered his mind and being. “You cannot simply win my heart either. I will not be swayed by flowers and chocolates as other girls you’ve seduced before have been.”  
“What!?” he said in indignant outrage at such an accusation, but he also secretly wondered how she may know of his act he’d taken to produce the said items to a girl before.  
“I know much about you, Uchiha. Luckily for you, you have interested me enough to where I would enjoy getting to know more about you. However, it will only be if I am treated as your equal that I will remain at your side.”  
“I accept your offer, (y/n), for I already consider you my equal as you’ve shown your prowess on the battlefield to be that of equivalent to my own, and I would love nothing more than to have someone of similar power at my side.”  
“I’m honored to have such a gracious praise from someone like yourself. I believe this will be a wonderful start to a most unique bond.”  
The long haired Uchiha only nodded before offering an arm and saying, “Yes…now as my equal, will you come along?”  
“Of course,” she answered before taking the man’s offered arm.  
  
The Uchiha led her away. To where? He was unsure himself, but wherever he went he knew she’d follow.


	2. Sasuke x Fem!Reader || Being Afraid

Sasuke x Fem!Reader || Being Afraid

 

"I forgot what it was like. Being afraid," you whispered to yourself as you stared at the red eyed male before you. Your heart was pounding in your chest as you pressed yourself further back against the wall as if it'd help get you away from the raven haired man. His eyes were locked on yours, and you could clearly see the Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan activated on his part. You felt sweat dripping down your back, and your heart beating in your chest so fast you were surprised you didn't have a heart attack yet.   
  
Suddenly, he was directly in front of you. You didn't even have time to scream as his hand grabbed your throat, but he did not press too hard. He wanted to see you squirm beneath him and make you know your place. He leaned down close to your ear with a small smirk on his lips at how terrified he was making you. He enjoyed this, but at the same time deep down he didn't. You meant a lot to him, more than he'd let be known. So, this was why he had to make you stay around him and only him until he knew you felt the same. "(Y/n)," he said in an icy calm tone. "Why did you try to leave me?"  
"I-I didn't...Madara suggested I g-get some fresh air," you stammered, and he narrowed his eyes at the mention of the masked man.   
"Why were you even talking to him? What interest has he in you?” pressed the Uchiha as he felt undeniable jealousy at the idea of you talking to someone like him.  
  
Why would someone so powerful speak to you? Did he look at you in the same like he himself did?  Was there something special about you? What could someone whose name made men tremble want with you? He gritted his teeth and loosened his hold as you let out a noise in protest at how his grip on your neck tightened slightly just due to such thoughts swirling in his head. "H-he came and asked me about how I was doing since I've been feeling ill since last week...he s-suggested I take a walk. He th-thought the fresh air w-would do me good," you managed to get out.  
"Do you like him?" inquired Sasuke.  
"What!?" you gasped only to let out a choked sound as his grip tightened, and you grabbed at his hands to loosen it.  
"I won't ask again, (y/n). Do. You. Like. Him?” he said as he emphasized each word.  
"N-no! My f-feelings are strong o-only for you, S-Sasuke...!" You managed to get out as your struggles became more in vain.  
  
He loosened his grip in shock before stepping away completely. Your sudden confession had thrown him off big time. He stared at you in bewilderment. He hadn't expected you to confess like that and now he felt guilty for how he'd treated you. He may claim to feel only hatred due to how the Leaf had treated his late brother, Itachi. Even so, since he'd met you he'd found himself to be extremely fond of you, even going as far as to admit to having a soft spot for you and an interest in you as a potential lover.   
  
He found it hard to remember how this came about. Maybe it had been your captivating appearance of your (e/c) eyes and silky (h/c) hair that had started it, or when he'd realized you chased away that bitterness he felt towards the Leaf and felt...happy when he was around you. He flinched as you hesitantly touched his cheek. "Don't cry, Sasuke..." you whispered as your thumb rolled over his right cheek and wiped away the singular tear that fell. He said nothing except moved an arm around your shoulders and pulled your smaller figure to him. He held you close as he breathed in your comforting scent and whispered apologies into your hair. You said nothing and closed your eyes as you clung to him. You knew deep down you could never truly understand how he felt since he was such a complicated man. However, you knew you'd be here for him no matter what path he took. This you silently promised to him, and him alone.


	3. Sai x Fem!Reader || This Feeling

Sai x Fem!Reader || This Feeling

 

  
  
He didn't know what you were doing to him, but it interested him and frightened him all the same. You were intriguing to the pale man and with good reason. You made him feel something he couldn't exactly say. No matter how many books he read, he could not decipher what this emotion was. Several of his symptoms were for several emotions and it bothered him that he couldn't simply decide what it was he felt. It eventually bothered him so much he had to find someone to confide in so he could determine what this was. He knocked lightly on the door to the female's home and waited patiently outside for her. She eventually answered and stood in the doorway to her abode, green eyes blurry from sleep. Her hair was disheveled and several stray pink strands stuck up in the air. "What is it, Sai? It's 3 in the morning."  
"Gomenasai, Sakura. I needed to speak to you immediately. Something is bothering me," he said trying to sound apologetic, but he was quite obviously incapable to truly feel so as it was an emotion that escaped him.  
"Well?” she said.  
"It's about...this feeling I've had towards (y/n)-san. My heart beats quicker and my stomach feels queasy. I also feel...this weird sensation to smile around her and hold her hand," he explained and the pink haired girl's eyes widened.  
"Oh my god..." she said softly. "Sai...you're in _love_."  
"What? That's what this is?" he asked in confusion.  
"Well...go tell her exactly what you told me. You'll see for yourself," Sakura said as she stifled a yawn.  
"Okay, I will. Thank you Sakura, I'll see her right away. Gomenasai again for disrupting your sleep."  
  
 --  
  
A rapping noise on your door pulled you from your slumber and forced you from your bed with much annoyance. Glancing at the clock as you rose, you inwardly cursed whoever was waking you at such an unreasonable hour. You dragged your exhausted body to the door as you stifled a yawn. “What is it?” you yawned as you opened the door to see who it was.  
“Gomenasai, (y/n), I-I didn’t mean to wake you,” replied a voice that made you more awake in an instant.  
“Ah! Sai?” you said, eyes widening as you stared at the lean male. “What’s wrong? Is there a mission going on?”  
“N-No,” he said as he raised his hands in a surrender sort of way as if trying to calm you down. “I…I needed to tell you something that’s been on my mind…”  
“C-Can’t it wait till morning?” you asked as you fought your racing heart at the ideas of what he could be wanting to say.  
“No!” he exclaimed then quickly shut his mouth and waited a moment before continuing in a much calmer tone. “I mean…no…it can’t. (y/n)…(y/n)-chan I need to tell you this now. I must know if what Sakura said was true…”  
“O-Okay…” you stammered realizing he’d used the suffix –chan which was out of character for him.  
“(y/n)-chan,” he said. “Every time I’m around you…my heart beats so much quicker, my stomach is queasy, you make me want to smile, and I want to hold your hand. I…I want to keep you at my side (y/n)-chan…I…I’m not sure of what this emotion is, (y/n)-chan. Sakura said it was…love…that I’m in love with you, (y/n)-chan.”  
“Sai…” you whispered as you stared into his ink colored eyes. “She’s right…what you’ve said makes it clear, and I…”  
  
You stepped out into the warm night air and through the doorway. You stood mere inches from the shinobi who looked down at you. His lips were parted slightly in minor surprise as you neared him. Your hand reached out and took his pale one into your own. Your fingers slowly intertwined with his as you kept your eyes fixated on his own. Slowly your free hand reached up and gently touched his cheek. “…love you too,” you said as you rose to your tiptoes and kissed him. He was frozen in shock at the warm lips that caressed his own and the feeling of your hand in his. He could feel an ache in his heart and a warm feeling on his cheeks. Was this what it felt like to be in love? Was this how one expressed their feelings? You pulled away a moment later and looked at his face. He looked shocked with a blush on his cheeks. A moment later, tears rolled down his face, and you gasped. “S-Sai…?” you said before his arms wrapped around you.  
“Thank you…(y/n)-chan…t-thank you. You m-make me…happy I think is what it is called.”  
“It’s nothing, Sai. Thank you for this…”


	4. Hashirama x Fem!Reader || Nerve

Hashirama x Fem!Reader || Nerve  
  
  
"There she goes, Tobirama...isn't she just gorgeous?" the Hokage said as he pointed you out of the crowd.  
"She is something," agreed his younger brother with an intrigued look on his face.  
"I should go ask her out now! I can't let an opportunity like this pass!" Hashirama exclaimed as he prepared to rush over to speak to you.  
"Now hold on, Hashirama," interjected Tobirama. "You can't rush into something like this. Have you ever spoken to her? Do you know her name?"  
"N-no...I don't even know her name," he said as he dejectedly looked to the ground and began sulking.  
"Well why not at least go and talk to her first to get to know her. Then, you can slowly take it step-by-step from there and quit sulking!"   
"Okay, I'm sorry!"  
"Now come on, you're the Hokage, Hashirama. Just go talk to her like normal," encouraged Tobirama.  
"Hai! Thank you, Tobirama."  
  
With that he started off after the girl he'd seen over the last few weeks and found undeniably attractive. Tobirama smiled and shook his head as he watched his older brother run off after the girl. _I hope you take my advice to heart, Hashirama. You're Hokage so she may be apprehensive at first to your attempts to be around her..._  
  
\--  
  
You smiled as you looked over the various types of flowers that the shop owned was offering. They were beautiful flowers ranging from the Asagao to the Sakura to the Sakurasou. You blinked as a hand suddenly grabbed a few of the purple Sakurasou you'd been admiring. Your eyes looked to see who held the beautiful flower, and your breath caught in your throat. "I'm not normally one to take my time to look at flowers, but this flower is quite beautiful," he said.  
"Hashirama-sama!” you gasped before bowing. "Gomenasai!"  
"You're quite alright...Miss...?"  
"(Y/n) (l/n)," you said quickly as you stood up straight again.  
"It's a pleasure," he said with a smile. "I noticed you looking at these flowers, do you like them?"  
"Y-yes, but I don't know if I can spare the money to buy them..."  
"I see," he said before taking some ryō from within the traditional attire he wore. He smiled at the shopkeeper before handing him the money as he spoke, "For the flowers for the young woman!"  
"Of course," replied the shopkeeper who nodded at you both.  
"T-thank you," you stammered as he offered it to you.  
  
You took it from him as your cheeks burned crimson. He laughed lightly at this and gave you a genuine smile. You could hardly meet his gaze due to how nervous and embarrassed you felt. "You know...it has been a while since I've been able to simply walk around the village and enjoy myself. Care to accompany me?" he asked making your heart skip a beat.  
"O-Of course, Hokage-sama," you said.  
"Please, it's just Hashirama," he said before offering am arm to you.  
  
You nodded and accepted it. He reached over and reclaimed the flower before putting it in your hair. Then, you fell in step with him as he began leading you through the village. As you went you could feel the stares of other villagers on you and swore you heard whispers as you two went by. Instinctively you turned and tried to hide your face, and Hashirama noticed. "This way," he said before leading you to a more quiet area of the village. You visibly relaxed as he sat you upon a bench before seating beside you. You shifted slightly as you avoided looking at him. "You seem...upset?" he asked.  
"N-no, nervous is all!"  
"Ah, don't be nervous! I was nervous as well when I came to talk to you, but I find myself not feeling that way anymore. I feel...relaxed and happy now. Much happier than I have ever been in fact."  
"R-really?"  
"Yes! I wanted to speak to you for a while now, but I was too nervous as well...but my brother gave me courage and when I had too much he pulled back the reigns a bit."  
"I-I see...why did you want to talk to me of all people though? I am not special, Hashirama. I am not even a ninja...I'm just me. I've never trained even though I've wanted to, and I-"  
"Not special? You're dead wrong if you believe that, (y/n). You're very special. It doesn't matter that you aren't a ninja. I do not care about that, to me you're a beautiful woman who has captured all of my attention, and I want nothing more than to know you better and possibly have a special bond with you. I want...I want you at my side, and I don't want to lose you like..."  
"Like you lost Madara?"  
  
He looked deep into your eyes as he frowned. Then, he nodded as a distraught look overcame him, and he looked away as he began sulking again. You reached out and took his hand in your own. "Hashirama...if you really feel in such a way, I promise I will not go anywhere. I will remain at your side if that is what you want of me. However, I agree I'd wish to get to know you better first," you said as he looked back to you.  
"Thank you... (y/n)-chan," he said as he stopped sulking and smiled at you.  
"You're welcome," you said as he intertwined your fingers together.  
"Now...about the training you want to do and becoming a ninja..."


	5. Shisui x Fem!Reader || Dancing

Shisui x Fem!Reader || Dancing  
  
Parties weren't your thing,  and everyone knew it. So, when Shisui Uchiha asked you to go with him to the Spring Festival Ball in Konoha it was surprising. However, it was even more surprising the fact that you said yes to his request. So, it was something you thought you'd be prepared for when you stepped through the threshold of the doorway, but alas you were wrong. The minute eyes of many ninja rested upon you, and Shisui, you grew extremely uncomfortable.   
  
Your grip tightened on his arm slightly, and you became self-conscious. You felt your hands grow clammy from you sweating due to your anxiety and the stares. You became aware of your dress and exactly how much skin you were exposing. You swore you liked terrible in it, and you imagined it made you look fat. A reassuring squeeze from Shisui's hand on your own pulled you back to reality, and you relaxed. There was a reason you'd said yes to the man beside you. He made you feel invincible, like nothing else mattered. He was like the anchor to your ship, keeping you close, but not holding you back. "It's okay,” he said with a smile that eased your anxiety further.   
  
You gave a short nod as he led you through the crowd. You kept your gaze fixated on the ground, occasionally looking up and looking over the people to see if you recognized anyone. You didn't...that is until Shisui pulled you to a stop, and you looked to see what was happening. You relaxed and smiled warmly as you saw it was Itachi, and Izumi. They were two of Shisui's friends that you'd gotten to know well over the last few years due to hanging out with Shisui so often. "(Y/n)-chan!" squealed Izumi as she pulled you into a hug. "You actually came! I thought he'd never convince you!"  
"W-well it didn't take any convincing at all..." you admitted shyly as she pulled away.  
"No convincing, eh? I wonder why!" She giggled, and you felt your face getting warm.  
"Izumi!" you protested.  
"So, Itachi...Izumi managed to persuade you to go with her?" interjected Shisui and the girl stopped giggling immediately.  
"Well she was going to cry if I di-"  
"Itachi-kun!" she shrieked and tackled him in order to stop him.   
  
You giggled at the antics of the two. It was comforting being around these three. They made you feel at home in their presence and didn't treat you differently like the rest of their clan due to being a ninja from the Hidden Leaf and not a member of their clan. To them you were an unwelcomed outsider of the Senju clan and granddaughter to the first and second Hokage. You were someone they most certainly did not trust. "(Y/n)-chan, would you like something to eat?" Shisui asked.  
"H-hai..."you stuttered.  
"What would you like? Something sweet? Spicy?"  
"Sweet, please."  
"Dango or mochi?"  
"Surprise me!"  
"Alright, I'll be back."  
  
With that he left to go grab something for you to eat. You smiled after him. You were so blessed to be here with a gentleman like him. "Ooo you think Shisui's a gentleman!" squealed Izumi which made you jump. "N-no I didn’t!" you protested as you cursed yourself for speaking out loud.   
"Yes you do! You just said it out loud, hehe! Oh! Wait, (y/n)-chan...are you going to dance with him tonight?"  
"Dance?"  
"Yes dance! It's a Spring Festival Ball for a reason!"  
"Izumi, I don't dance..."  
"Don't dance!? (Y/n), you have to! Shisui will be so disappointed!"  
"I-"  
"Itachi is even dancing with me! You know he hates dancing too! Come on, do it for Shisui. Maybe he will even admit his feelings for you during the dance~."  
"Admit his...feelings?"  
"Yes, he-"  
"Izumi, we're not supposed to talk about that...remember?” interrupted Itachi.  
"Hai! Gomenasai! Shisui will tell you eventually," she said quickly.  
"O-okay..." you said. "Well...Itachi, is it true you're dancing with Izumi tonight?"  
"Hai..." he sighed. "Will you dance with Shisui?"  
"If you're dancing I may as well since you don't enjoy it much..."  
“Well…let’s enjoy what little of the night we have that won’t be torturous for us then,” said Itachi with a faint smile, and you giggled before nodding.  
  
\--  
  
The night went by slowly, and you were thoroughly enjoying the time you were spending with Shisui, Itachi, and Izumi. You found yourself wishing it’d never end as you spent time with you friends and the boy you felt an attraction to. However, it soon came to that dreaded moment of the night that you so desperately hoped to avoid. You jumped slightly at the feeling of someone touching your arm. Looking up slightly you turned to see Shisui looking at you with gentle eyes. “(y/n), they’re starting to dance now…will you be my partner?” he asked, and you noticed the faint color change in his pale cheeks. You knew you must be blushing as you felt your face grow warm, and you nodded even though you felt dread deep in your stomach. He smiled at your answer before offering you his arm. You shyly looked aside as you accepted, before allowing him to lead you to the dance floor.  
As you two arrived in the center of town where many other couples had already begun dancing, you felt your anxiety skyrocket. Shisui didn’t know you hated dancing, and reason was not because you didn’t enjoy it, but because you weren’t good at it. He gave a reassuring smile before leading you out to the dance floor. You felt flustered as he placed on hand on your waist as the other remained holding onto yours. You placed your free hand on his shoulder as you heard the previous song end. He smiled gently, and said, “I heard from a little birdy you don’t like dancing?” “W-What?” you stammered. “Who told you!?”   
“Like I said, a little birdy. So…care to explain why?”  
“I-I can’t dance…” you sighed. “Never been good at it…”  
“Oh (y/n),” he laughed. “Don’t worry, everyone can dance. Just relax and let me take the lead. Your feet will do the rest.”  
“O-Okay…”  
  
The music started a moment later and it was a quicker beat song. He winked at her before beginning to lead the quick paced dance. You felt yourself easing into the dance slowly as he spun you around, and around the dance floor. You couldn’t help grinning at him as you felt your heart racing. You’d never in a million years imagined dancing with Shisui, let alone dancing at all. His coal colored eyes gleamed at you as he suddenly pulled you close to him, your noses almost touching. Your breath caught in your throat, and you barely realized that the song had ended. You two had been so caught up in dancing with each other, it didn’t register that time had passed so fast. “You know…you look beautiful tonight,” said Shisui softly.  
“T-Thank you, Shisui,” you said.  
“Your welcome. (y/n), there is something I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time now.”  
“W-What is it?”  
“I-“  
  
He cut off as music began to start again. This time, it was a slow song, much different from the last. You blinked at how it’d drastically changed to something more intimate seeming. You glanced around spotting Izumi, and Itachi starting to dance slowly with Itachi seeming to be relaxed, but still unhappy. Your gaze returned to Shisui, and you saw he was looking flustered. Neither of you had been expecting a slow song. You felt the awkwardness between you both increase before he said, “W-We’re wasting the song, let’s dance.” “Hai…” His hand was comforting on the small of your back as he slowly began to waltz with you. You began counting out the steps in your head as you got the rhythm down. _One, two, three…one, two, three…_ you thought as you danced with him. You found yourself leaning into him, captivated by his gaze as you two went around, and around the dance floor.   
Just as quickly as it began, it ended once more. You found you’d been holding your breath, and released it. He moved his hand from yours to touch your cheek, gaze softening. “(y/n)-chan…I need to tell you this now,” he said softly. “I think I’m in love with you.” “Shisui…I think I love you too.” You were then pulled into a kiss that made your mind go blank, and your body moved on its own. You hooked your arms around his neck to pull him down to you, and he tilted his head in response. Your heart pounded in your chest as your eyes closed. You hadn’t realized how long you’d waited for this moment as his arms circled your waist, pulling your body against his. A happy squeal pulled you two apart as your eyes looked to the source. Izumi was clapping as she stared at you both, and Itachi was smiling. You blushed and looked back to Shisui as another slow song came on. “May I have this dance, (y/n)?” he asked softly.  
“Of course.”


	6. Sakura x Male!Reader || Kindness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, just a notice: I will be on hiatus for a while, but uploading at random, so weekly updates may or may not happen! My apologies!
> 
> -Emmy

Sakura x Male!Reader || Kindness

 

  
  
The pink haired woman sighed in annoyance as she walked through the halls of the Hokage Residence. She was lost, again, trying to find her sensei's office in the large maze of a mansion that she occupied. "Ugh...Lady Tsunade is going to kill me if I'm late with this paperwork..." she groaned as she wandered the hallways. She turned the corner as she attempted to find her way to the Hokage's office, but instead she ran right into someone.   
  
She yelped as she fell to the ground and papers went flying in all directions as they scattered across the oak wood floor boards. She groaned as she rubbed her forehead, before she realized the person was offering their hand to her. "I'm sorry for running into you," said a man's voice as she looked up at see who it was. She looked surprised as she said, "(Y/n)!" He smiled at her apologetically. "Hello Sakura-chan."   
  
She accepted his hand gratefully, allowing him to pull her to her feet. She stumble slightly when he did, falling into his chest. He laughed lightly as he steadied her. "Careful," he warned. She blushed faintly as she stepped away, embarrassment clear on her face. "I-Idiot, did you need to pull me up like that!?" She snapped, and he raised his hands in an attempt to show he meant no harm. "S-sorry..." he said.”You should be!" she growled before looking to the scattered paperwork. "Now I'll for sure be late to Lady Tsunade's office...she's going to kill me."  
"Ah don't fret Sakura-chan, I'll take the blame," (Y/n) said as he knelt down and began to collect the papers.  
"A-are you sure?" she asked as she joined him.  
"Of course! I wouldn't want someone to get in trouble for something I caused."  
"T-Thank you."  
"It's nothing," he said as he stood up again.  
  
Sakura got up from where she was crouched after collecting the last of the papers and began sorting them into a much neater pile. As soon as she finished, (y/n) offered her the stack he'd fixed himself. She accepted it before he started off towards the Hokage's office. She quickly moved to catch up with him, falling into step with the man who’d so kindly helped her gather her papers. “You know…you’re really kind,” she said as she glanced at him. “I try,” he said as he flashed her a grin, causing the female to blush lightly. _He’s kind of cute too…_ she thought for a moment before shaking her head. _What am I thinking!? I love Sasuke!_ “Sakura-chan?” (y/n) asked with a tilt of his head. “You alright?” “F-Fine, just thinking about how the Hokage will tear me to bits…” she lied.  
“Man, you overthink things too much!” he said in exasperation as he gave her a playful wink.   
“I do not!” she snapped as her face heated up more, and she was certain she was blushing dark enough for him to notice.  
“Okay, okay! Whatever you say, I don’t want my ass kicked!” he said as his grin remained plastered on his face.  
“You’re so annoying,” she sighed as she looked away from him.  
“I’m sorry,” he apologized. “If you’re that worried, here…give me the papers, and I’ll take them to her.”  
“What? (y/n), you don’t-“  
“I’m choosing to,” he interrupted as he took the papers from her. “Just go on and enjoy your day. If she needs anything from you, I’ll let you know.”  
“I…okay…” she sighed before he ruffled her hair.  
“Now go, I’ll catch you later!”  
  
With that he ran off leaving Sakura staring after him with a small smile on her face, and her cheeks faint pink.


	7. Tobirama x Fem!Reader || Sashimi

Tobirama x Fem!Reader || Sashimi  
  
 _His favourite food was the fresh fish caught in the clean rivers of Konoha. - Narutopedia_  
  
  
You smiled as you waited patiently for your husband to get back from his office. It was nighttime, and you'd made him dinner as usual. However, today you'd gone to the market to pick up a few specific items to make something you knew he loved. You smiled at the thought of him beaming with happiness at seeing the dinner you'd made.   
  
The sound of the door opening drew you from your daydreaming, and you jumped excitedly off the couch. You quickly ran out of the room, down the hallway and towards the door. He let out an 'oof' as you crashed into him with a hug, laughing. "You're finally home!" you shrieked, and he rolled his eyes as he wrapped one arm around you while running his fingers through your hair with the other. "You act like I've been gone for weeks," he said with a smile.   
"It feels like it, the amount of time you spend in that stuffy office of yours!" you exclaimed.  
"I'm sorry, but being Hokage is a very difficult, time consuming job..." he said apologetically. "But...at least we live in the same building as my office so it doesn't take too long to get here."  
"Forget about that...I have a surprise for you!" You said excitedly as you pulled away, but intertwining your fingers together as you held his hand.  
"Oh?" Tobirama asked in amusement.  
"Mhm! Come on," you said warmly as you led him slowly down the hallway. "Okay...close your eyes!"  
His amusement grew as you tried to get on your tiptoes to cover his eyes, but he proved to be too tall as he said, "Okay, okay!"  
  
Once his eyes were closed, you led him slowly into the kitchen. You were stifling giggles as you carefully guided him to his chair, telling him you would help him sit. He seemed both curious and apprehensive at this, but listened and allowed you to guide him. Once he was seated, you couldn't help but grin at your work and ability to get Tobirama to listen to you in order to properly surprise him. You took a deep breath to maintain your composure before saying, "You can open your eyes!"  
  
His ruby red eyes fluttered open, squinting slightly as they adjusted to the light before resting upon the food presented before him. It was fresh Sashimi with an array of different types of fish ranging from cuttlefish to tuna to salmon. It was then garnished with daikon and shiso, with two small dishes for dipping the raw fish in that contained wasabi and soy sauce. It was also paired with a small bowl of white rice and Sake for drink. His gaze softened as it rested upon you, and he smiled proudly. "I'm so blessed to have you for a wife," he said as he grabbed your hand and pulled you into his lap as he wrapped his arms around your waist. "You treat me so well."  
"T-Tobirama..." you stammered shyly as he kissed your cheek.  
"I mean it. You're a blessing, (y/n), and I wouldn't trade anything in the world for you. I love you," he said.  
"Tobirama..." you murmured as you buried your face in the crook of his neck. "I love you too."  
  
You two stayed like that for several moments before you reluctantly untangled yourself from his arms. "Come on, let's eat before it starts to go bad," you urged before sitting down in your chair. He nodded with a gaze full of love and appreciation in your direction. Then, he picked up his chopsticks and dug in, you following suit.


	8. Gaara x Fem!Reader || Home Safe

Gaara x Fem!Reader || Home Safe  
  
The sound of how hard your hand made contact with his cheek silenced the group of shinobi who’d rescued the man you’d just dared hit across the face. The group remained silent as they gaped at you for your actions while the redhead’s pale skin began to turn red on his cheek. However, he didn’t scold you as he looked at you with his seafoam eyes. They were expressionless other than the hint of guilt you barely caught in their beautiful pools. Your head lowered to stare at the ground as your (h/c) locks surrounded and covered your face to hide you from him. “You idiot…” you said softly. “…I thought you were never coming back…” He shifted his weight from one foot to the other at the scene you were making, putting him in a position he didn’t like being publicized at the moment. “…(y/n)-,” he started, but you interrupted him. “Don’t ‘(y/n)’ me, Gaara. _I thought you died_!” you snapped, lifting your head abruptly to look at him through tear filled eyes. “I thought I’d never see you again! Do you know how much that hurts!?”  
“Well ya know, he did die and that almost happened, but Lady Chiyo-,” started a Leaf ninja near him who was quickly whacked over the head by a pink haired girl.  
“Shut it, Naruto!” she hissed as your gaze returned to Gaara.  
“What!?” you shouted.  
“(y/n)…I can explain…” he said carefully as he looked awkwardly around him.  
“You _died_!?” you yelled as tears slipped down your cheeks slowly.  
  
He went silent, not sure what to say. He was never good with feelings, still struggling to learn and make up for all the years he’d missed in understanding them. Now here you were, crying over him, and he was at a loss for words. This situation was only worsening for him, as he felt the eyes of everyone on both of you, and he wished more than anything to snatch you up and carrying you away to discuss this privately. However, he knew that was out of the question as Kazekage, and he also knew your relationship you two shared had been kept on the down low. So now that you were causing such a ruckus, he was certain rumors would spread and the people of Sunagakure would figure things out. “What else are you not telling me? What happened out there Gaara? What did they do to you!?” you pressed. “(y/n)…can we please save this for later?” he asked quietly.  
“No,” you argued. “I want to know _now_ , Gaara. I was worried sick, I have the right to know everything! I’m already going to tear them both apart for even daring to capture you so-“  
“That won’t be necessary. Sakura-chan dealt with that one freaky puppet guy, as for that blond guy who looked like a gir-“  
“Naruto!” snapped the pink haired girl again before hitting him once more.  
“Ow! Sakura that hurt!”  
“Good! Now be quiet!”  
“I promise to tell you when we are alone,” started Gaara carefully. “I am sorry for worrying you…now please, don’t cry. You know I hate when you do.”  
  
You stared at him for a few moment, sniffling a little before you threw yourself at him. He staggered slightly as he caught you, wincing a bit as you hugged him tightly and made his still aching muscles shriek in protest. You sob softly into his vest as he wrapped comforting arms around you, eyes lighting up with guilt and worry as he looked down at you. “It’s okay…” he said. “I’m here now. I’m not leaving again.” “Y-You better not…” you said as you looked up at him, his face blurry as you stared through your tears at him. “I’d never dream of it,” he said calmly before leaning down and planting a kiss on your forehead.  
  
This resulted in your face becoming as red as a tomato in embarrassment as you then realized exactly how much of a scene you’d just made in front of the whole group of shinobi that’d worked to bring him home. He seemed slightly amused as realization hit you before he rubbed your back gently. “Y-You know…” you stammered softly to just him. “I think I deserve more than that forehead kiss since you scared me so bad, don’t you.” He looked away as his cheeks began to redden before nodding slightly. Then, he leaned down as you stood on your tiptoes, and your lips met. A collective gasp came from the group as you heard Naruto yell, “What!? Gaara has a girlfriend, and I don’t!?”  
“Maybe if you weren’t such an idiot and annoying you’d have one!” growled Sakura as she punched him again.  
“What the heck Sakura!?”  
  
The rest of their argument faded into nothing as you enjoyed the kiss and blocked out the world. To you, it was just you both and nothing else mattered. Gaara was home safe again, he was with you, and you didn’t care about anything else at the moment. You just cared about being in the arms of the one you loved and sharing the mutual feelings you had.


	9. Anbu!Itachi x Uchiha!Fem!Reader || Foolish

Anbu!Itachi x Uchiha!Fem!Reader || Foolish  
  
 _Foolish._  
  
That's what he'd call you if he knew of your current mission that you'd decided to accept from the Hokage. It was your first S-rank mission, and you'd only managed to partake in around three or four A-rank missions. Unfortunately, this mission was a matter of upmost importance and many S-rank ninja were out on missions currently, or had just arrived back in need of rest or medical aid from prior missions. So here you were. Hand selected by the Hokage as the next most reliable and best fit kunoichi for the mission available. You couldn't be more nervous and prideful as you ran through the forest alone with the breeze pulling your hair back away from your face.  
  
Your mission was quite difficult to say the least. Intel had been given that a group of high ranked missing-nin had begun to gather around an area deep in the woods and word was they were somehow connected to Orochimaru, one of the great Sannin who'd left after being passed up for Hokage for Minato. You couldn't help but shiver at the idea of possibly seeing that snake again. His ideas of discovering all the mysteries of nature and the world as well as learning all jutsu and gaining immortality were somewhat insane to you, and you'd never liked the guy. He'd given you such strange vibes whenever around him, and you feared he'd try to steal your clan kekkei genkai in order to gain power he shouldn't possess.   
  
You swallowed hard as you jumped to another branch. You were beginning to feel scared, regardless of the fact that a shinobi should hide her feelings due to if an enemy were to see. However, you were scared of what would happen when you confronted this group and the possibilities of failure. You didn't deny the fact that Orochimaru may try stealing your eyes to experiment with them, that or capture you and experiment with the Uchiha clan blood that ran through your veins. You shook your head, clearing your thoughts to focus on the mission at hand.  
  
\--  
  
It was just as suspected, a group of missing-nin had been actively moving about. There were about five of them, all in gray cloaks and the symbol of Orochimaru's curse mark printed on the back. You shoved down your emotions as you activated your Sharingan and grabbed your sword with somewhat shaky hands. You were lucky, they hadn't seen you or sensed you yet...or so you'd thought. A voice spoke in your ear, raspy as it said, "Look what we have here...a Leaf ninja...and a Uchiha nonetheless. Lord Orochimaru shall be pleased." Your eyes widened as you went to slash at the person with your sword, but they caught your arm with ease. How had you not sensed the man? You were a sensory ninja, skilled in ninjutsu and taijutsu, but he'd managed to bypass your senses. How had he hidden his chakra so well?  
  
He suddenly grinned before kicking you hard in the stomach. You yelled as you fell from the tree, barely landing on your feet. A sharp pain shot up your right leg as you collapsed to your knee, grabbing your ankle. You hissed through gritted teeth and tried to stand, but found it impossible to do so without intense pain. _I must've sprained it_ you thought as you looked up to see six ninja walking towards you, the one that'd snuck up on you in the lead. With their hoods on, it was hard to see their faces. You pulled out a kunai to defend yourself since your sword had been knocked away in the process of the small skirmish between you and the cloaked man. "You still wish to fight even with an ankle injury? My, my, you Uchiha are resilient," said the man.   
"I'm a Leaf shinobi, I am willing to fight to near-death to get this Intel to the village, and I will die to protect the Uchiha clan's name and legacy!" you said bravely regardless of the situation you were in.   
"How imprudent..." said the man. "Lord Orochimaru will have great pleasure in extracting those eyes of yours."  
  
You felt a pain in the back of your head, and the world began to waver and blur. As your eyes moved, you realized you'd been so focused on the man in front, you'd not seen one of the members of the group move to get behind you and knock you out. As you feel forward, you saw a black blur moving and faintly heard shouts and then it went quiet as you were sucked down into the darkness of unconsciousness.   
  
\--  
  
You shot up from where you lay on the bed, heart pounding. You looked around, Sharingan activated as fear coursed through you, and you were prepared for a fight. A hand touched your shoulder making you flinch and go to shove the person away, but they grabbed your wrists. "(Y/n), calm down. You're safe," said a voice that put you at ease. You tore your wrists from his grasp as you shoved your face in his chest, breathing in his scent as you took deep breaths.  He was patient as he tried to comfort you, rubbing your back. He hushed you softly, trying to help the best he could as you calmed down slowly. After several minutes you whispered, "I-I thought I'd n-never see you again."  
"Shh that's over now. I'm here, and you're safe. I'd never let anyone hurt you..."  
"I...I'm sorry. I should've never a-accepted the mission. I w-was such a f-fool."  
“You’re right…you are a fool,” he said softly. “But…you’re my fool.”  
  
He leaned down, kissing you gently on the lips. You smiled into the kiss as he pulled you close, and you felt pure happiness and safety in his arms. As soon as he pulled back, he pressed your foreheads together, his onyx eyes glowing with happiness and love. You giggled, smiling back at him. Of all the places in the world you wouldn’t wish to be anywhere else but here.


	10. Kakashi x Fem!Reader || Practice

Kakashi x Fem!Reader || Practice  
  
It wasn’t an uncommon thing for you to see your boyfriend of over a year laying on your bed with his favorite book series in hand. It also wasn’t uncommon for you to bother him while he was reading. However…it _was_ uncommon for you to make any bold suggestions like you were right now. The silver haired Jōnin eyed you carefully with his one uncovered one. “W-What did you just say (y/n) >” he asked carefully.  
“Geez Kakashi…pay attention will you? I said… ‘Do you want to try out some of those Make-Out Tactics of yours?’” you sighed as a faint blush dusted your cheeks.  
  
He was silent as he stared at you as if you’d grown a second head. You fidgeted under his intense gaze. The way he looked at you…it was almost predatory. In one swift movement, he hand your wrist and had pulled you down on the bed atop of him. If you weren’t blushing before…you were now as his arm hooked around your waist and pulled you against him firmly. “I’d love to,” he said seductively. You shot him a soft glare before pulling up his headband to look into his one coal colored eye and the other the Sharingan. You could tell he was smiling from beneath his mask. “Don’t get all cocky,” you warned before pulling down his mask.  
“I was doing no such thing,” he teased.  
“Mhm…” you hummed before brushing your lips against his. “Well…what’re you waiting for? Come and get me Kakashi~.”  
“Gladly…” he breathed as he went to kiss you, but you pulled back with a smirk.  
“You’ll need to try harder than that,” you giggled only to yelp as he turned the tables on you by flipping you over so you were beneath him, and he was on top.  
“What was that, (y/n)?” he said in a low tone.  
  
You flushed red and turned your head away from him. He leaned down, his one hand catching your chin and turning you to face him before his lips pressed against yours. They were warm and inviting as always, caressing yours as they pressed more firmly into your own. You hooked your arms around his neck, pulling him closer and he tilted his head a little. Your eyes closed as his lips parted slightly, his warm breath and moist tongue touched your rosy red lips. You let him in, tongues dancing as you kissed him, fingers finding their way into his silver locks. His hair was soft as a cat’s fur making it easy to run your fingers through it and grasp it as the kiss became heated.   
  
His weight pushed you into the bed as he pressed himself against you while you two battled for dominance. You felt your lungs burning for air, and you reluctantly moved your head to the side. However, just as you gasped for air, he reclaimed your lips and you felt like sparks shot through your body. His hands roamed, grasping at your hair, caressing your cheek, grazing your side, hip, moving to your inner thigh… A gasp made its way through your lips as you quickly pushed him off as you knew where he was going. “Kakashi!” you shouted as he gave a mischievous grin. “What?” he said innocently only to earn himself a punch to the arm.  
“Don’t play dumb, Hatake,” you scoffed as you crossed your arms and looked away.  
“I’m sorry…I got carried away, it won’t happen again…” he said apologetically. “I promise…now can we continue?”  
“I guess…” you said, giving him a sidelong glance before smiling at his puppy eyes. “Okay…fine.”  
“Yes!”  
“But don’t get carried away or next time it won’t be a punch you get…”   
“Okay, okay…”


	11. Izuna x Fem!Reader || Last Kiss

Izuna x Fem!Reader || Last Kiss  
  
   
  
The sound of your husband moving about your bedroom awoke you from your slumber. You let out a ‘hn’ as your (e/c) eyes opened to look for where the man was. You rolled over as you spotted the Uchiha preparing his clothes and armored chest plate. “Izuna?” you asked groggily. The man turned to look at you with a small smile. “Good morning, (y/n),” he said as he moved over to the large futon you two shared and it sank slightly as his weight sat upon the edge of it. You gave a small smile at the sight of his hair still out of his normal ponytail and slightly messier than normal from the activities of the night before between you both. “Already being called to fight?” you questioned and he nodded which made you pout slightly. “But I wanted to spend time with you longer…maybe continue from last night?” Your hand moved to touch his still shirtless chest. “I know, and I’m sorry (y/n), but I don’t think my brother would be too pleased if I indulged myself with a bit of fun instead of arriving on time,” he admitted, but he seemed to be struggling to hold himself back as he stared at the bed sheet that covered your naked form.  
  
“Of course he wouldn’t be…that man has a tongue as sharp as a porcupine’s spines and hair to match,” you grumbled which made Izuna chuckle.  
  
“I’d refrain from saying that around him. You may be my wife, but I’d rather he not punish you for saying such words about him,” said Izuna before he sighed, “I really wish this war would end so our children could grow up in peace.”  
  
“I know Izuna,” you murmured as your hand moved away from his chest to grab his hand. “You should go before Madara gives you an earful. Just think, you’re fighting for our children’s future. You can tell them all your stories and be a hero to them.”  
  
“You always know exactly what to say,” he said before leaning down and kissing your head. “Come on, I will need help with my chest plate.”  
  
“Of course,” you said as you slipped out from the sheets and grabbed your robe to cover yourself up.  
  
   
  
\--  
  
   
  
Saying goodbye was always a struggle between you both. No matter if one would be gone for a simple thirty minutes or three days, it was difficult. For you it was always harder when Izuna was being called away to war. You feared he’d be hurt or worse. So as you stood with him just outside your home, you felt the normal ache and fear that tugged at your heart. His fingers grabbing your chin to make you look up at him pulled your back to your senses. “Hey…don’t look so distraught,” he said with a frown. “You’re making me feel terrible for leaving you.” “I can’t help it. I’m going to miss you, and I worry for your safety,” you admitted.  
  
“Don’t. I’ll be home in no time,” he assured. “You won’t even know I’ve left I’ll be home that soon!”  
  
“Izuna…” you murmured.  
  
“Hey don’t start that,” he protested. “Come on (y/n)…”  
  
“I’m sorry…” you murmured. “I’ll see you soon.”  
  
“Of course!” he said as he kissed your forehead. “I love you.”  
  
“I love you too.”  
  
   
  
He leaned down and kissed you passionately. For some reason it felt as if there was something more to this kiss. Not a want or lusting for anything. No. It was a mournful, guilty kiss. One you never wanted to experience with your lover. The kind of kiss that says things to you that should never be said. It was a goodbye kiss. Not a normal goodbye kiss either. A _I am sorry, but I don’t think I’m coming home_ kind of kiss. As soon as he pulled away you went to call out for him, but he was quick to turn away from you and depart at a swift pace. However, it hadn’t escaped you. Nothing ever did, and Izuna knew that. You’d definitely seen it, and you knew not to push and make it harder on your husband. You turned away as you clutched the fabric over your heart and made your way back into your home. What you’d seen was something you’d never witnessed from your husband before.  
  
   
  
 _Izuna had been crying._  
  
   
  
\--  
  
  
It was as though Izuna had known his time was coming to an end that day because he never did come home. At least...not alive. By the time you'd heard of your husbands arrival it was too late. He'd passed away from a fatal wound given to him by a Senju cln member named Tobirama. The men had arrived home late in the evening when your already fallen asleep, and you'd not known till early the next morning when one of the maids awoke you to notify you that something had happened to him. By the time you arrived he was gone. He'd been laying peacefully in a white kimono with a small white towel covering his eyes as he lay upon a futon. Madara was seated beside him with a hollow look in his eyes as he stared down at his little brother. "Madara-sama?" you asked softly, and he turned his head.  
"(Y/n) I'm so sorry..." he started. "I couldn't save him...I-"  
"Enough, Madara-sama," you said as you went to seat yourself on the other side of your husband. "Why Izuna? All he wanted to do was protect the clan and ensure peace for our children..."  
"Because Hashirama and Tobirama won't allow such a thing," said Madara bitterly. "But I'll ensure that peace will be brought to our clan. I'll make the future Izuna wished for come true."  
  
With that he stood up and stared down at his brother with grief and anger. He bit his lip before looking at you. "Izuna has allowed me to see the future and light the way to peace. I will make it happen," he assured as you gazed up at him. Confusion sparked inside you, but it was short lived. Your hand covered your mouth as his eyes changed to something you'd never imagine could happen. "W-why? How...?" you whispered.  
"Izuna gifted me his eyes in order to help the clan. I will use his gift so that our clan will not suffer anymore grief," he said. "I shall leave you to grieve in peace now before his burial."  
  
With that he departed to leave you two alone. You turned your full attention to your husband and allowed the tears to form in your eyes. You grabbed his hand and felt how cold he was, and how stiff his fingers were in your own. You expected him to squeeze you hand and say you were just dreaming, but you knew it wouldn't happen. Izuna was gone, and you'd never see him again. So as despair befell you and the tears streamed down your face, you thought of all the good times you'd shared with him and relished in the kisses you shared that were now just fading memories.


	12. Young!Obito x Fem!Reader || First Winter

Konoha was the exact opposite of its normally very warm, summer like conditions that normally occurred year-round when it came to winter and for you, it was a drastic change. Spending your first winter in Konoha was…terrible to say the least. It was frigid outside, and your family wasn’t prepared so you had barely any winter clothes. You shivered as you walked to the academy. You’d worn the warmest clothes you had, which wasn’t much. A mid-sleeve (f/c) t-shirt with black leggings and the standard black ninja shoes. You rubbed your arms in an attempt to warm up as you trudged through the snow. Your fingers and toes were already numb, and you swore you were going to lose them by the time you arrived. “(y/n)-chan! Wait up!” yelled a voice, and you paused as you turned to see whoever it was.  
  
A spiky black haired boy wearing goggles caught up with you. He had on warmer attire for winter, and he was huffing as he came to a stop near you. He looked at you with confusion in his eyes as he asked, “What are you doing? You’re going to freeze to death out here wearing stuff like that!” You blushed a little at the fact that he cared for you. You scratched the back of your head as you spoke, “W-Well my family didn’t have a-any warm clothes for winter. D-Didn’t realize Konoha’s winters were so cold…”  
“You could’ve just asked me for some stuff! Here!” he said taking off his scarf and wrapping it around your neck.  
“T-Thank you Obito…you don’t have to-“  
“Don’t thank me! Anything for a friend!” he interrupted and you smiled as your cheeks became a bit pinker.  
  
If only you two weren’t just friends. You’d had a crush on the Uchiha since you two had met, and you desperately wanted his affection. However, you knew his heart belonged to someone else which made you kind of sad. “(y/n)-chan, why are you frowning?” asked Obito, and you shook your head. You forced a smile as you replied cheerily, “No reason! Come on, we should get to the Academy. We got to meet up with Rin right?” He nodded vigorously as he took your hand. “Let’s go!” he exclaimed as he dragged you through the snow, and your smile faded just slightly. Maybe being just friends with him would be enough. You could only hope as he dragged you through the fresh snow of your first winter in Konoha.


	13. Yamato x Fem!Reader || Sleeping Together

**Translations:**  
  
 **Kami – God**  
  
  
It hadn't been something the two planned to happen. They'd been expecting the inn to have rooms available with two beds, but this hadn't been the case. The hotel was much more crowded than expected and they ended up with a room that had a single futon for them to share. Of course (y/n) had thought nothing of it, but for Yamato it was a different story. The man was completely flustered inside, he'd never slept in the same bed as one of his teammates on a mission, let alone a _female_ no doubt. He watched her begin to remove all her weapons from her person as he contemplated sleeping on the floor. She paused, looking at him. “Aren’t you going to get ready to sleep? We need to be up early,” she said.  
“I uhm…yes, but with one bed, maybe I should sleep on the floor t-“  
“Absolutely not,” she interrupted. “We’re sharing the bed. I will not allow you to sleep on the floor.”  
“(y/n)-“  
“No. Now get ready for bed,” snapped the female.  
  
He sighed in defeat, before walking over and joining her in removing his vest and other clothing.  
  
\--  
  
The silence between them was very tense and awkward as they lay back to back in the bed they shared. Neither was quite sure what to say. One of them having never slept with someone and the other was trying to sleep. The brunette cleared his throat. “So uhm…are you nervous for the mission?” The woman was silent, and he wondered if she’d dozed off till her short reply came, “No.”  He hesitated before replying, “Oh…I thought you would be.” “Why?” she asked turning over to look at him. “No reason,” he said rolling over to look at her. She watched him for a bit before turning back over. “We should sleep. We’ve much to do tomorrow…” she murmured. “Yeah…” he sighed getting comfortable.  
  
\--  
  
The rays of sunlight woke them both at the same time. Yamato yawned, rubbing sleep from his eyes to see (y/n) looking completely out of it and groggy. Yet, he didn’t care. She looked adorable. Her mussed hair and bleary eyes sucking him, and he didn’t know why, but he reached out and caressed her cheek. She jumped slightly at his touch, but her leaned into it after a few moments, gaze fixating upon him as her lips parted slightly. By Kami they were so plump and inviting to Yamato. So much so that he found himself leaning in towards her, his heart pounding loudly in his ears as his eyes closed and soft skin met soft skin.   
  
In that moment, nothing else mattered as the two shared the moment between them. It was after several seconds that Yamato pulled away, eyes fluttering open to stare at the woman before him. “(y/n)…” he started, but she pressed a finger to his lips. “Hush…” she whispered. “We will talk about this after the mission…” He smiled, nodding.   
  
He couldn’t wait to finish the mission.


	14. Minato x Fem!Reader || You're Happy, I'm Happy

Seeing him with her made your stomach churn and a wave of despair overcome you. Although you were happy for your friend having found someone, you wished things were different. You wished he looked at you with those sparkling blue eyes...not Kushina. She was lucky, having won over Minato's heart long ago when you three were little Genin trying to become full-fledged ninja. You meanwhile had to sit on the sidelines and watch as the boy you'd fallen for was happy with another girl.  
  
You sighed, looking away from the two who were sitting beneath a shady oak tree together. However, even with your deep sadness, you couldn’t help but feel happy for your friend. He was due to be married in a few months, and they were ecstatic, planning everything early on as expected. You’d been helping them with the planning even though you wished desperately it was Minato and yourself marrying instead. You closed your eyes, swallowing hard to try to hold in the tears and sobs that threatened to overcome you.  _No….you didn’t deserve him to begin with, and he’s happy so don’t waste your tears_ , you thought inwardly before opening your eyes and allowing them to rest upon the couple again.   
  
You smiled a little at seeing Minato’s peacefully happy expression as he looked down at Kushina. He truly loved her, and she loved him as well. Just seeing the way they looked at each other confirmed to you that even if you told Minato the truth, it would change nothing. They shared a kind of love that nothing could break, and you were just fine with that.   
  
As long as he was happy, you were happy.


End file.
